


50 First Dates

by swanqueenfic13



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: 50 first dates - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Love child AU, Movie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the anonymous prompter on Tumblr who requested that I do a Bechloe fic based on the movie "50 First Dates"! So, I haven't actually seen this movie, but I kind of guessed at the plot, and googled it. So, sorry if it's not completely accurate. Also, I don't own Pitch Perfect, or any of the characters, and this is my first Bechloe fic so... Prompts, and suggestions are always welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 First Dates

“Hi,” Beca smiles brightly, brandishing the bouquet of flowers, pink roses, her favorite.

“Hi,” Chloe grins, taking the bouquet, putting it close to her face. “How’d you know these are my favorite?”  _ You told me nearly four years ago, _ Beca thinks. She met Chloe in her senior year of college, and the spark was instant. It took some convincing for Beca to realize her feelings, but once she did, she was hooked, wrapped around Chloe’s little finger.

They had been on their way to a restaurant to celebrate their third anniversary. Chloe was driving in from their apartment, and Beca was coming straight from work, having stopped there to pick up the engagement ring from her best friend Jesse. But some drunk idiot plowed through a red light, nearly killing Chloe. Instead of spending the night celebrating their engagement, Beca spent the night in the hospital just for the doctors to tell her she was in a coma, and might not even wake up.

Miraculously, Chloe did wake up. It took her a month, but Beca knew something was wrong the second she opened her eyes. Chloe’s memory was gone. The entire three years they had been dating, everything was just gone. She could remember her childhood, and her best friends, but Beca wasn’t a part of her anymore. Beca would visit every day, but when she returned the next day, Chloe would have no recollection.

To make things easier, Beca moved out of their apartment, letting Chloe’s best friend Aubrey move into her spot. Beca took Aubrey’s old apartment so that Aubrey could care for Chloe. But Beca never stopped visiting, and after a while, decided she wouldn’t let Chloe’s memory problems stop their relationship.

“Lucky guess,” Beca grins. “You ready to go?” She had taken Chloe on a date every other night for the past two weeks. So far, they’d gone to a petting zoo, a nice dinner, an animated movie, trivia night at a pub, karaoke (twice, at two different places), and mini golf. Today, Beca was taking her to the animal shelter to volunteer and play with the baby animals, then take her to a diner.

“Aubrey, we’re leaving,” Chloe calls.

“Behave!” Aubrey calls out, more to Beca than to Chloe. It wasn’t that Aubrey didn’t  _ like _ Beca, she just didn’t completely trust her vulnerable, memory-deprived friend with Beca. (Which was absolutely ridiculous because Beca and Aubrey had gone ring shopping together when Beca decided to propose, but that is no longer here nor there).

“Yes, ma’am,” Beca salutes before taking Chloe’s arm and escorting her down to the car.

 

“Oh, this one is so cute!” Chloe squeals, picking up the five week old bundle of kitten fluff.

“You’ve said that about every single one, Chlo,” Beca grins, but she has to admit, the kitten is very,  _ very _ cute with its bright orange fur, and big blue eyes. “Kinda reminds me of someone,” Beca hints. Chloe giggles.

“I should adopt him,” Chloe sighs, snuggling the kitten to her chest. Beca bites her lip.  _ Would you remember to feed him? Or how about his name? Would you even remember he’s yours _ ? she thinks to herself.

“I don’t think Aubrey would like me very much if I let you bring home a kitten,” Beca decides. “Plus, I think he’s too young to go home.”

“Aw,” Chloe pouts. Beca bites her lip, trying not to make eye contact. “It’s okay, little guy,” she whispers to the kitten. Beca looks away, but she can feel her resolve wavering. “I’ll miss you, Oscar.” When Beca turns to face Chloe, she finds her kissing the kitten on the nose before putting him back down.

“You named him?” Beca moans. Chloe nods, tears shining in her eyes.

“His name is Oscar,” she explains.

“How do I adopt a kitten?” Beca sighs, walking Chloe back up to the front desk.

 

“So, we need a litter box with low walls, non-clumping litter, a warm little bed, some toys, kitten food, some kitten formula, and a carrier,” Chloe lists off, bouncing as they walk through the pet store. The animal shelter people had promised to stay open while Beca and Chloe went off to get the supplies for Oscar.

“I can’t believe you convinced me to adopt a kitten,” Beca groans playfully, lifting up the box of cat litter.

“I didn’t do anything,” Chloe whispers innocently. She squeals, holding up a sparkly collar. “Please?” she asks, giving Beca her best puppy-dog eyes. Beca rolls her eyes, pointing to the cart.

 

“You adopted a kitten,” Aubrey deadpans. “She won’t remember it by tomorrow.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Beca whispers harshly while Chloe is in the bathroom. She was showing Aubrey pictures of their date tonight, and Oscar when they had settled him into the bathroom in Beca’s apartment. “I was kind of hoping… I don’t know, but you should have seen her when she held this kitten, Bree. It was like… Like the old Chloe!”

“The old Chloe isn’t here,” Chloe calls. “She’s right, Becs. I won’t remember by tomorrow.” Chloe curls into a ball on the couch. “God, I wish that stupid car accident had just killed me!”

“No, Chloe,” Beca protests. They had had this argument whenever Chloe overheard someone talking about the effects of her memory loss. “No, I need you here. Oscar needs you!”

“I won’t remember Oscar tomorrow! I won’t remember you, or this date! My mind is like… like… What’s that thing? You strain pasta with it?” Chloe shouts frantically.

“What? I don’t know,” Beca says, startled by Chloe’s sudden burst of emotion. But Aubrey was used to this.

“A colander,” she fills in. “Strains pasta. It’s called a colander. Can I tell you something, Chloe?” Chloe shakes her head, burrowing herself deeper in the couch. “Everyone’s mind is like that. Our brain literally doesn’t have the capacity to remember everything we know, so over time, we forget. So, yeah, your colander has bigger holes than mine does, or Beca’s, but we still forget things, too.”

“I don’t even know why you stay with me,” Chloe mumbles, glancing at Beca.

“Because I love you,” Beca cries. “Because I love you so much. I would rather spend every day of my life making you fall in love with me than spend a day without you.”

“I love you,” Chloe whimpers. “Today. But what about tomorrow? When I don’t remember?”

“I’ll come back. With a picture of me, and you, and Oscar. And I’ll come back again. And again. And again. I will spend every day taking you on 50 first dates if it makes you love me. If it means I get to spend time with you, dammit Beale, I will do this forever,” Beca insists.

“I don’t want you to waste your life on some… Stupid colander brain,” Chloe mumbles.

“I don’t want to waste my life trying to find someone to live up to you,” Beca insists. “Here, I printed a picture of you and Oscar when we were at the pet store, see? Just… just keep it for me?” Chloe looks away, but Aubrey takes the picture.

“Bye, Beca,” Chloe murmurs.

“I love you, Chloe. See you for our next first date,” she reminds Chloe.

 

“This is such a cute kitten!” Chloe gasps. “Hi, Oscar,” she murmurs, smiling at the kitten on her phone screen.

“How’d you know that’s his name?” Beca asks, pulling her phone back to show her own face as well as the kitten in the video chat. It had been three weeks since they had adopted him, and they had been on twelve more first dates.

“He looks like an Oscar,” Chloe giggles.

“He does indeed,” Beca beams. “So, we still on for tonight?”

“Yeah, uh… we’re going to that carnival, right?” Beca grins, glad to see Chloe’s memory is slowly healing. The doctors had insisted this might not be permanent, and the therapy may not get her back to 100% but she was starting to remember little things. And it was fantastic.

“Right we are,” Beca beams. “See you then, baby.”

“Bye Beca, bye Oscar!” she giggles, blowing a kiss into the phone.

 

Oscar was five months old now, and Chloe could remember his name.

Unfortunately, she could also remember the fight she and Beca had had two nights ago. And they continued to have it.

“You got a job offer in LA, Beca!” Chloe shouts. “I thought that was your dream!”

“It  _ was _ ,” Beca insists. “But dreams change!”

“I’m not holding you back,” Chloe sobs. “You can’t out your life on hold just in case I might get better.”

“But that’s what I want!” Beca cries.

“But I don’t! I’m… I’m moving into a long term care facility. A brain research place. They’re going to take care of me,” Chloe sighs, wiping her eyes.

“But Chloe,” Beca protests softly.

“Go to LA. Get your big break. Forget about me. I probably will,” Chloe laughs. Beca just cries.

“I won’t forget about you,” she insists. “And I’ll only go if you promise to take care of Oscar.”

“I’ll forget to feed him. I don’t know if the facility will let me keep him.”

“Then I guess I’m staying,” Beca shrugs.

 

But, a month later, Beca moves into her new apartment in LA, and Chloe stays in Atlanta, moving into the care facility with Oscar in tow. Just like she promised, Beca never forgot about Chloe, always sending letters, and pictures. But Chloe broke her promise. She couldn’t remember Beca, but she couldn’t forget her either.

 

“ _ When I’m gone, when I’m gone, you’re gonna miss me when I’m gone _ ,” Chloe sings, playing with Oscar. “ _ You’re gonna miss me by my hair, you’re gonna miss me everywhere. Oh, you’re sure gonna miss me when I’m gone.” _

“I do,” a voice says, startling Chloe. She glances up to see Beca.

“Who are you?” she asks, her voice breaking in the lie.

“Your fiance,” Beca replies, getting down on one knee. “I’ve talked to the nurses. They know you’re doing better. Have you read any of the letters I’ve sent? Listened to my demos? They’re all about you, Chlo. I miss you. I can’t… I can’t think about anything but you. I was going to do this a year ago, but better late than never, right?” And Chloe is crying now, too. “Chloe Beale, will you marry me?”

“I might not remember this tomorrow,” Chloe warns her, “but yes.”

  
They move back to LA together a year later, after their wedding. Chloe still has some small problems remembering inconsequential things, like where she left her keys. They adopt a baby girl, name her Emily. Sometimes, Chloe forgets her middle name, or what day it is. But, despite this, she gets a job as a music teacher’s aide in the city, and Beca releases her first album, an instant hit. She titled it  _ Remember _ .


End file.
